


outside the in-between

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon (Albums)
Genre: EmaNegai, Gen, but no EmaNegai spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: When one bird can't break into a shrine's holy ground, he asks another bird for help.Also known as: Noel interrupts TTR's honeymoon to ask a favor from his senpai
Relationships: Amethystos | Elefseus/Blue Prince (Märchen Album), Elef & Noel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	outside the in-between

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what spurred me to do this but here it is, ttr honeymoon prologue
> 
> [read the original, with graphics, here](https://twitter.com/jeienb/status/1354221754714091520)

_In the thick of a nameless evening, a bird comes to perch beside a nighthawk…_

“Never expected to get called out by you, of all people.”

“Heard you were in the area, so I thought I’d chill for a bit with my reliable senior,” Noel says, tucking his hands in his coat pockets. There’s no cold to feel, but the gesture seems right. “Gotta say, though—it’s weird seeing you look super normal.”

“A certain someone might be alright with attention, but I’d rather not stick out too much.”

“You kidding? With all these cosplayers and fashionistas and entertainers around nowadays, no one’d even bat an eyelash at your crazy hair.”

Elef huffs out a small laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind. So? What do you need from this so-called ‘reliable senior’ of yours?”

“Just a sightseeing recommendation.”

“Oh?”

“Hiashi Hiyama Shrine. Heard some rumors about it lately and figured it might be up your alley.”

“You know I have a thing about the divine.”

“And I know you also have a thing about checking out weird shit involving dead people. That’'s how you met Hubby, right?”

“...You didn’t go check this place out yourself?”

“That’s the other thing—I can’t go in. Rather, it wouldn’t let me in. You’d think I’d have no problem since I was born in the country and was pretty much a normal human being and everything, but I can’t even get past the first step up the stairs.”

“If those are your criteria for being able to go to one of these things, what makes you think I’ll fare any better?”

“I dunno. ‘Cause you're badass with underworld powers and stuff? You could probably force your way up. Heromachia 2: Electric Boogaloo or whatever.”

“...”

Wisps of chilled air trail from one of their mouths as they sat in silence under the veil of clouds obscuring the evening sky.

Noel exhales slowly. “I was too late to help one of them.”

“They died?”

“I don’t know. But once she went up those stairs, I couldn’t go after her. She probably had a wish strong enough to take her there.”

They hear a car pass by in the distance. Life continues around them though their own time has stagnated.

It’s a small set of episodes, occurring incompletely within the blurred line between horizons.

Transcendentally incidental.

And yet...

Elef stands from his seat at the park bench, feeling his joints crack as he stretches his arms. “You tried already, right? Your wish.”

“Of course I did. Nothing happened. Maybe we’re just not meant to stand in the same world together.”

“As if sentiments like that ever stopped you.”

Noel follows suit, hands moving out of his pockets and onto his hips. “That’s why Hiver’s the better half. I just don’t know when to quit.”

“Looks like I have to think of a wish of my own then.”

“You’re on your honeymoon, right? Maybe wish for kids.” Noel checks the park clock nearby and grins. “Speaking of, I should bounce before Hubby gets jealous and starts ragging on me.”

“Sorry about last time. You know how he is.”

“No worries. I’ve dealt with all sorts, remember? Shitty childhood aside, I’m a former retail and entertainment worker here.”

“Thanks for your past service.”

“I should be thanking _you_. Seriously, I owe you.”

“Well, since I’m the reliable senior, it’d be in bad form to turn down a request from my completely normal human junior.”

“Your cursed immortality really did wonders for your sense of humor, huh?”

“People love to see that kind of character development.”

“By ‘people’, you mean ‘Hubby’ right?”

“Yeah, yeah...”

As the nighthawk prepares to take wing once more, the bird quietly tells him not to burn up too quickly.

With a lopsided grin, fitting for a hot-blooded young man ready to take on the world, Noel disappears into the winter evening he yearns to eventually break through.

“...I heard they cut off the ears of eavesdroppers in this country.”

A familiar golden sight steps out from the shadows. “I'm certain it’s cutting off the fingers of oathbreakers, dear.”

Elef sighs. “Well, you heard him. Looks like we’re adding this Hiashi Hiyama place to the itinerary.”

“How exciting! You know, that boy has some good ideas every now and then. Let’s wish for a happy marriage and maybe some—"

“As always, you’re getting way too ahead of yourself...”

 _As the two disappeared into the nameless evening,_ _the clouds move above them_ , _revealing a slope leading towards a starry sky…_

**Author's Note:**

> will i actually write ttr honeymoon idk but maybe in the near future
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
